1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for transporting and hanging doors and the like. The device will hole at least three doors at one time without interference with one another and in a positively firm manner, also adjustment of the doors being held by said device is readily accomplished.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for holding, clamping, and transporting various type objects are very known. For example such known type devices include transmission transporting and lifting devices, water closet holding and transporting devices, motor vehicle jacks and lifts, radiator benches and supports, and numerous other types of lifts and jacks. However, none of these devices are specifically designed for transporting and holding doors and the like.
A number of known devices are designed for their specific type application and as such are not readily adaptable or usable in the manner of the invention disclosed herein. A problem with known prior art devices is that they are not adjustable longitudinally in a horizontal direction and longitudinally in a vertical direction so as to be usable with doors of various configurations. Also known devices do not offer the versatility and flexibility that the device of this invention discloses.
Known prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
2,663,929 L.M. Carpenter Dec. 29,1953 PA1 3,215,402 I.V.K. Hott et al Nov. 2, 1965 PA1 3,309,060 J. Villars Mar. 14, 1967 PA1 3,391,905 R.S. Burns July 9,1968
None of these known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.